Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device and, more particularly, relates to a technology for transmitting desired data from a terminal device to another terminal device through wireless communication.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as communication among electronic devices, such as a mobile phone terminal device, a game machine, and a television receiver, for example, wireless communication, such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) or wireless LAN, has come to be increasingly used. Between devices that do not recognize each other, first, a process of pairing is performed, and setting information necessary for wireless communication is registered. When pairing is performed and connection for wireless communication is established, it becomes possible for the electronic devices for which pairing has been performed to transmit and receive various data, such as image data, moving image data, and voice data, through wireless communication. That is, if a plurality of electronic devices that are used by a user are paired in advance, it becomes possible for the plurality of devices to perform transmission and reception of data through wireless communication.
At the time of second and subsequent wireless communication, first, a search is made for a device that can be connected with a user's device, which exists in the area surrounding the user's device, and a device that is detected by the search and the user's device are automatically connected to each other. At this time, in a case where it is desired to transmit data to only some of the devices among the detected devices, it is necessary for the user to select devices for the object of data transmission by using a list of connectable devices. Some devices that have been wirelessly connected to the user's device recently make automatic connection to the user's device. However, also in a case where such a process is to be performed, when it is desired to transmit data to a device differing from a device that has been connected recently, it is also necessary for the user to select a desired device from a list of displayed paired devices.
However, it is common practice that, in the list of connectable devices, the connectable devices are displayed using the name of the device, the MAC address thereof, and the like. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult, in practice, for the user to make a determination by himself/herself as to which of the devices that have been displayed as a list is the device that is the object of data transmission. In addition, there is a problem in that, to select data itself that is desired to be transmitted in addition to the device to which data is desired to be transmitted, it is necessary to access a folder that is managed in accordance with a hierarchical structure, or the like, which is troublesome.
As a technique for facilitating the transmission of data through wireless communication, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147006 describes a technique in which transmission data that has been converted into two-dimensional code is displayed on a display screen in advance, and the image of the screen is captured using a camera of the device on the receiving side and converted back into the transmission data, thereby sending data.